Un Latido Sin Sonido
by FreeOutro
Summary: UA. Sakura- me susurro-. Um? -exclame mirando a ese exquisito moreno sin polera-. No te gustaban las mujeres, dattebayo?-. Sep, antes-. Y ahi fue, cuando el bastardo Uchiha me miro, si... no me puedo quejar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Kishimoto-san.

**Advertencias: **Temas sobre homosexualidad, sexo y algunas cosas de esa índole.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Latido sin Sonido<strong>

…_porque no estas aquí_

Ahora lamentaba haberme despertado temprano… tan solo por él, por la persona que se encontraba a mi lado siguiéndome el paso, mientras yo "disimuladamente" casi trotaba; si, lo esta evitando, y él lo sabia, pero su terquedad era mas fuerte que su razón.

Me detuve en una esquina y él hizo lo mismo sin disimularlo, suspire cansinamente y lo mire. Su cabello azabache estaba perfectamente despeinado como siempre, sus ojos parecían escanear mis reacciones, y se ensimismaba en mis orbes poniéndome sumamente nerviosa. Temblé bajo su mirada y me delaté, bufe… él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa… maldito.

-Que quieres?- le pregunte… me estaban cansando las miradas… la suya era demasiado intimidante.

-Hmp…- y por fin una sonrisa torcida y desinteresada se formo a lo largo de sus labios. Yo lo mire incrédula.

-Oh! Entonces solo estabas viendo como se movía mi trasero al caminar?- rio mientras yo lo miraba con mi mirada inescrutable. Él de súbito detuvo su risa.

-Lo dices en serio?- yo lo asentí, paso su mano por su cabello claramente nervioso. - Sakura… como piensas eso?

-Bueno entonces, déjame en paz!- me di la vuelta con las claras intenciones de huir… si, huir! Pero obviamente mi deseo no se pudo cumplir cuando sentí un deliberado apretón en mi brazo derecho impidiéndome caminar. Volteé y casi lo mate con la mirada, él retrocedió un paso pero nunca me soltó.

-Hmp… hace tiempo que no nos vamos juntos al instituto…

-Eso es porque tú te despiertas muy temprano, sales muy temprano de tu casa pero igual llegas tarde a clases- lo interrumpí, frunció el ceño pero luego aligero sus expresiones y me entretuve viendo como su rostro volvía a ser inescrutable. Que… acaso es bipolar?

-Eso no importa ahora… molesta…- lo último lo susurro aunque alcance a escucharlo, mire al piso como si fuera más importante ignorándolo completamente. Suspiro, levante la mirada con suma delicadeza? Se sentía la tensión en el aire… no pidan que piense en la palabra adecuada.

-Ya… vamos… se nos hace tarde…- murmure, él me soltó y me siguió caminando lentamente, ninguno menciono tan solo una sílaba en todo el camino hacia la escuela. No es que yo no quisiera hablar con mi mejor amigo; pero desde ese día nuestra amistad se fue a la mierda.

Yo no contaba con encontrarlo revolcándose con una puta en mi cama. Es mi mejor amigo pero sentí que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos con cada gemido que mis oídos lograban captar. De sus labios salían palabras que nunca me imagine haber escuchado. Yo solo permanecí en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación hasta que él levanto la vista y me miro curioso. Salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Varias veces pensé que todo era culpa de Naruto por haber hecho una fiesta sin mi permiso en mi casa, pero luego me enfadaba conmigo misma… él no tenia nada que ver en el tema, no podía meter a terceros en mis problemas.

Pero que problemas tenia?

Sasuke era solo mi amigo, debería estar envidiando la facilidad con la que conquista a las mujeres, por algo soy lesbiana?. Pero ni siquiera eso hacia, estaba hecha trizas por dentro aunque, por supuesto nadie se enteraba, soy bastante buena en eso de actuar.

-Sakura…- mi vista permaneció al frente, no me iba a dejar vencer por sus susurros sensuales… no! Sakura! Tienes fuerza de voluntad!- estas enojada verdad?

-No puedo decir que no…-respondí en un delicado susurro que hasta me impresiono.

-Porque?

-No lo se…

-Si no lo sabes porque sigues enojada…?- suspire- soy tu mejor amigo… te conozco… y si te hice daño solo dilo…

-Me hiciste daño pero no se porque…-paramos nuestra conversación al ver las enormes rejas del establecimiento, al parecer todavía no había sonado el timbre, apresure mis pasos.

Llegamos demasiado pronto al pasillo de nuestro salón, todavía habían varios chicos conversando fuera de clases.

-Acompáñame a dirección?-me pregunto Sasuke, yo lo mire curiosa, pero luego sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

Me di la vuelta, con claras intenciones de ingresar al salón.

Emplee todas mis fuerzas- sobretodo mentales- para no voltear y ver como mi mejor amigo se iba caminando con paso rudo hasta llegar al final del pasillo y girar para llegar pronto a dirección.

Bueno… si… lo vi moviendo su trasero…! Fue un acto de reflejo….

Suspire, y entre a paso ligero. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi pupitre en la primera fila, me senté con delicadeza, puse mi bolso en la mesa y descanse mi cabeza en él.

Mi atracción por Sasuke había aumentado, aun más cuando "sin querer" nos alejamos. Al principio yo pensé que hacia bien ignorándolo, pensaba que así lo olvidaría. En realidad no se como el cariño de amistad se transformo en algo mas, no quería que esto pasara, y según mis gustos esto no debería pasar.

-Sakura-chan!- oh no! No pude ni siquiera levantar mi cabeza para saludar cuando ya alguien se tiro encima mío dejándome sin aire.

-Naruto déjala tranquila!- Sai me ayudo a zafarme del bulto; por fin pude erguirme, Naruto y Sai me sonreían, el primero de forma extrema y agregándole que casi saltaba en su lugar, y el segundo… de nuevo, como siempre, no obviando ninguna oportunidad me analizaba con sus indiferentes ojos negros, y optaba por sus "hermosas" sonrisas falsas, mientras que Hinata, la novia de Naruto y mi amiga mía, que permanecía algo rezagada me miraba con el ceño fruncido peinando con sus dedos su largo cabello negro azulado.

-Estas así... por Sasuke verdad?- Hinata se abrió paso tímidamente entre los machos que permanecían sonriendo y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados retándome a mentir. Asentí. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Yo permanecí quieta, no quería moverme y sentir aun más los enormes pechos de esta mujer en mi brazo.

Puede que me guste un hombre, pero todavía siento cierta atracción por las mujeres, no es fácil olvidarlas!

Naruto la separo de mí con gesto cansado y la abrazo por la cintura observándola con sus azules ojos. Rodé los ojos cuando Hinata hizo un puchero e ignoro a mi salvador.

En eso el timbre sonó con un chillido descontrolado pero corto. Sai se fue a sentar en una de las mesas mas alejadas con una chica que hiperventilaba a su lado, el sonrojo y los nervios eran sumamente evidentes. Naruto fue con paso firme -y saludando a todos en su camino- a sentarse en la última fila esperando a Sasuke que todavía no llegaba de dirección. Mientras que Hinata se sentaba conmigo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- acosté mi cabeza de nuevo en el bolso mirando hacia el lado opuesto, suspire cansada. Tanto ajetreo agotaba mis energías y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.-Oh! Nos toca literatura…

En eso, llego el profesor con paso apresurado, en sus brazos llevaba equilibrando varios libros que parecían sumamente pesados a simple vista. Los dejo caer en la mesa. Eran dos pilas de libros del mal. Tenía una idea sobre su uso. Maldito profesor.

-Con su compañero de mesa leerán el capitulo que les asignare y luego harán un informe sobre el tema- ja! Lo sabía. El profesor hablaba y entregaba los libros. Hinata tomo el de nosotras e hizo una mueca, lo dejo caer en la mesa, el sonido fue potente, solté una pequeña carcajada cuando el profesor la observo con una mirada de muerte. Mi compañera se sonrojo.- El trabajo se entregara hoy… así que señor Uzumaki espero que su compañero se digne a llegar temprano para ayudarlo.

-Pero, por supuesto que el teme llegara temprano, dattebayo! Como que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto!- al terminar de gritar esto mi amigo se despeino su cabellera rubia y se sentó sonriendo. El profesor ni siquiera lo miro.

-Vale soñar- susurre… el maestro me miro, luego siguió entregando los libros.

-Haber… Haruno elija un número

-Cualquiera?- asintió sonriendo- 5?

-Su tema será la música actual… deberán leer el capitulo que empieza en la pagina 43…- nos siguió dando instrucciones tontas a lo que Hinata solo asentía y yo bufaba.

Levante mi cabeza lentamente y mire a mi sonriente amiga que fruncía el ceño mientras leía bastante concentrada.

-Ah! Hinata!- ella volteo al escuchar su nombre, me miro curiosa- que hago?

-Nada por ahora, el próximo trabajo lo haces tú- respondió y volvió a la lectura. Parpadee un par de veces, sonreí y volví a acostarme en mi bolso mirando hacia la puerta esperando _su _llegada.

Pasaron unos minutos casi en completo silencio mientras todos leían. Después los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y por último ya se podían llamar griteríos. Adolescentes hiperactivos.

Pero mi máxima entretención seguía siendo esa puerta de madera barnizada en un caoba opaco, tenía algunas grietas en la parte inferior pero seguía… ah! Tan aburrida estoy que describo una estúpida puerta? He caído bajo.

Metí mi mano en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón y de ahí saque mi celular. Vi la hora y suspire. Ya era media hora de retraso. Guarde el aparato de nuevo y me enderecé en mi pupitre… tenia algo acalambrado el cuello…. Chin! Esa podría ser mi excusa para salir del aula y buscar a Sasuke, pero que? Como se ocurre eso? Pero… en dirección verdad? A lo mejor después paso al baño… puede que este…? No, no creo, él no necesita eso, o sí? Solo agarra a alguna chica de por ahí… y…?

Demasiadas imágenes gráficas. Asco.

-Estas bien?- escucho su voz aun por encima del griterío de mercado.

-Si, creo que lo estoy.

-No te imagines cosas que no te hacen bien Sakura… - lo mire. Su vista seguía en el libro, le sonreí aunque no me viera.

-Lo hago aunque no qui-

Me vi interrumpida por el súbito silencio de mis compañeros. Lo único que sabía es que él había llegado. Y que yo, era la única persona que le daba la espalda sin querer mirarlo.

* * *

><p><em>El primer capitulo termina, desde ahora digo... no sera una historia larga, máximo 10 caps, las actualizaciones serán cada semana, no creo demorarme mas de eso C:, y... mis historias siempre tienen final triste :C esta vez no sera así, pero de acuerdo a las personalidades que les estoy dando a los personajes no me pidan mucho xD, trato de mantener la raya, pero a Sakura la tenia que cambiar! Cualquier critica, apoyo solidario... o da lo mismo... reviews porfavor, se que no soy una gran escritora pero intento serlo xD Igual, ya había subido fics acá con otra cuenta, pero por muchísimos problemas no pude seguirlos, espero ponerme al corriente... reeditarlos y comenzar de nuevo... todo empieza con... como le va a esta historia CCC:<em>

_TheEnd! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Kishimoto-san.

**Advertencias: **Temas sobre homosexualidad, sexo y algunas cosas de esa índole.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Latido sin Sonido<strong>

…_solo silencio_

-Solo se que ese viejo se fue contra mi, y que Hinata-chan se arriesgo protegiéndome, dattebayo!

-Naruto-kun te pusiste detrás de mí…-el rubio calló, se rasco la nuca, entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-Sabían que hoy hay oferta de ramen en el Ichiraku?- y siguió hablando sin parar, parecía ser que solo Hinata le ponía atención.

Estábamos en mi casa, hoy era dia de películas. Realmente nadie estaba viendo esa cosa parecida a ciencia ficción, o asi es como la llamaban… pero con esos efectos de los 60´s dejaba mucho que desear. Yo estaba casi babeando de lo aburrida que estaba, sacando palomitas de mi cuenco personal de vez en cuando. Sai hace bastante rato había sacado su cuaderno de dibujo… se le da bien, no me quejo… ya que, cada vez que me dibuja parezco modelo, eso hace que mi ego se infle, me gusta.

Y Sasuke estaba acostado en el piso, mirándome.

-Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le pregunte con mi mas linda sonrisa falsa.

-Hmp… no

-Idiota- él se sentó, y me quito una palomita de maíz.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esas formas de atacarme verbalmente, es molesto- se comió la palomita, no… en realidad se la trago.

-Crees que me interesa?- mi voz sonó tan contenida, que hasta sentí la mirada de Sai en mí.

-Debería-

-Te he tratado asi desde hace años Sasuke, no cambiare… aunque que me lo ruegues- hice un puchero burlándome de él.

-Molesta- bufo y luego frunció el ceño. Se recostó de nuevo ahora mirando el cielo del living y murmurando no se que cosas. Decidí ignorarlo y me gire a ver a Sai.

-Que dibujas?

-Las expresiones de Sasuke-kun, feita- mi curiosidad se exalto y me acerque a él lo más que pude para ver el dibujo.

Tenia una serie de dibujos en tan solo una pagina, en todos se apreciaba a Sasuke. Moví mi cabeza un poco, y yo que creía que solo vería Uchiha's fríos y con cara de nada, pero no… todos tenían diferente expresión.

-Sai… tus dibujos no se parecen a Sasuke en ningún sentido- le reclame pegándole con mi puño en el brazo derecho. Él se sobo el brazo y miro sus dibujos.

-Según un libro que leí, al terminarlo… uno puede ver las expresiones del alma solo a través del tono de la voz-

-Mi tono de voz no cambia- escuche su voz desde el piso.

-Por supuesto que si, Sasuke-kun. Por ejemplo, siempre cuando hablas conmigo tu tono de voz es considerado, cuando hablas con Naruto-kun es de amistad, rabia, molestia, impaciencia, y otros, en cambio con Hinata tu voz es pacifica- Sai se detuvo, y me miro- Y con la feita… obviamente tu tono es dulce, de cariño, o amor como se le dice.

-Hmp- solo eso emitió Sasuke, nada más.

Sonreí con sorna.

Me acerque a Sasuke, y me tire encima de él, no pareció importarle.

-Asi que me amas Sasuke-chan?- me retorcí contra él, entregándole todo mi cariño.

-Molesta-

.

.

.

Solo cálmate Sakura.

Si, asi se hace.

Suspire.

Hoy era un nuevo dia. Un nuevo sábado. Cumpleaños de Naruto. Mierda.

Calma.

Como mierda me puedo calmar, si el regalo que le tenia a Naruto ya no sirve. Malditos cupones del Ichiraku.

Vi mi ropero con pereza, y luego la ampolletita de mi cabeza se prendió.

-Super Sasuke me salvara- canturree en mi camino al baño.

Y asi es como, me encontraba acostada en la cama de Sasuke esperando que salga de la ducha. Su madre, Mikoto-san, a la que adoro con toda mi alma… me deja pasar como si nada, -y hasta una vez vi a mi amado amigo como vino al mundo, bonitos recuerdos- si supiera que mis preferencias sexuales volvieron a cambiar.

La puerta del baño se abrió, el vapor salió… y ahí vi a Sasuke, solo con calzoncillos, bufo cuando me vio y fue directo a sacar una camiseta de su cómoda.

-Por lo menos salúdame bastardo- exclame mirándole enrabiada, el solo se vistió y luego se miro a su enorme espejo.

-Que necesitas?- mire el piso de madera considerando seriamente hacer otros amigos.

-Paz mundial- le sonreí, Sasuke solo me miro a través del espejo.

-Eso esta difícil…-

-Que le regalaras a Naruto?- me pare y camine acercándome a él, se irguió haciendo notable los centímetros de diferencia entre nosotros.

-No crees que dejar que sea mi amigo ya es un gran regalo- rodé los ojos. Me abrase a su brazo izquierdo, y frote mis pechos contra este.

-Dime- murmure poniéndome de puntitas llegando a su oído.

-Hmp, ya quisieras- me empujo, no tan fuerte, por que o sino le hubiera dado un buen rodillazo en las pelotas.

-Esta bien- vacile un poco- le iba a regalar cupones, del Ichiraku… pero… no contaba con que eran hasta agotar stock, fui a preguntar ayer, y me dijeron que ya no servían- me mordí el labio- asi que pensé en venir contigo, Super Sasuke!

-Hmp-

-Me ayudaras?- le pregunte con la mejor cara de niña buena que podía poner.

-Que gano con eso?- su rostro seguía inescrutable, maldito Uchiha.

-Que quieres?- me tire a su cama de mala gana.

-Hmp-

-Eso no me ayuda…-

-Tsk, de nada me sirves, asi que no importa- se sentó al lado mío poniéndose sus zapatillas, yo permanecía mordiéndome la lengua para mantener mi paciencia con este tipo.

-Como asi?- de nuevo esa voz contenida en mi, bufe internamente.

-Obvio, ni en la cama molestia-

-Ah! Idiota!- le grite, pero permanecí acostada y mirando a la nada? Si, asi se dice.

-…

-Para tu información malnacido, he vuelto a ser parte del mundo heterosexual, lo decidí hace tres días. – _"oh oh"_ Sakura estas cavando tu propia tumba, me puse boca abajo en esa cómoda cama, y espere por una respuesta de Sasuke.

Pero solo obtuve silencio. Y un silencio muy incomodo debo decir.

Agarre la almohada más grande que encontré y tape mi cabeza con ella.

Cerré mis ojos.

Silencio.

Y luego la puerta.

-Molestia, el dobe nos espera- me pare rápidamente con todo y almohada. Como era de esperarse el mareo no tardo en llegar, tome aire y tire el cojín por ahí. Me serene, di una vuelta en mi lugar, y lo mire.

-No dirás nada?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Es tu decisión, a mi que me da?- y luego salió de la habitación, escuche sus pasos bajando la escalera. Me dejo hablando sola!

Silencio, de nuevo.

-Si, Sakura… que mas esperabas?- me pregunte casi decepcionada.

* * *

><p><em>La próxima semana el siguiente capitulo C: TheEnd!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Kishimoto-san.

**Advertencias: **Temas sobre homosexualidad, sexo y algunas cosas de esa índole.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un Latido Sin Sonido<span>**

…_día tras día_

Es evidente que los pensamientos sobre un capricho no logrado aumentan con el tiempo; no quiero decir que yo este encaprichada con algo, mas bien… es querer algo que difícilmente puedo tener… _Una conversación con el Uchiha._

Muchas personas –en realidad solo Hinata y Sai- me han preguntado:

_Razones?_ No necesito razones, se supone que es un intercambio de palabras entre amigos que se conocen desde el vientre de nuestras madres, tan simple como eso.

_Para hablar sobre que?_ Quiero su opinión acerca de algo en concreto.

_Y eso es?_ …

-Que esperas Sakura?

-Mi imaginación espera mucho Hina-chan- vi hacia el cielo con cierto toque de dulzura para darle algo de ternura a mi actuación, y rodé mis ojos observando de nuevo a mi amiga.

-Imaginación?- Asentí.

-Llegare con Sasuke, y le diré: "Uchiha, deje a las mujeres por ti, siéntete importante", él sacara una rosa de algún lado, me la dará…"Hmp, molestia…" Y luego nos besaremos.- finalice, sonreí sarcásticamente a la nada- Mi imaginación es tan utópica.

-Si- fue su último comentario en todo el trayecto al colegio. No íbamos a clases, ya que salimos de ellas hace cuatro horas… volvíamos porque le habíamos jurado a Naruto que lo "animaríamos" en su partido de tenis contra el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

Aunque realmente el Uzumaki siempre perdía fuéramos o no.

.

.

.

-ItachiPerdedor, dattebayo!- gritaba el tonto que tengo por amigo. El Uchiha frunció el ceño mientras se pasaba una toalla con hielo por la cabeza.

A varios metros de nosotros se encontraba sentada en las gradas Hinata, bufe viendo como ella analizaba sus uñas resoplando. Sasuke permanecía a su lado con una mueca inexplicable de impaciencia en el rostro, mientras que Sai observaba una pelota de tenis que sostenía entre sus manos.

Me acerque al trió mordiéndome el labio dejando a Naruto con su hiperventilación y a un Itachi con enormes ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y dejarlo en coma a golpes.

Sai me sonrió falsamente cuando me vio y me lanzo la pelota.

-Gran lanzamiento feíta- entrecerré los ojos, casi dejándole en claro que no vuelva a repetir esas palabras.

-Ya te dije que yo no lo hice- le dije entre dientes.

-Entonces quien fue?- pregunto a la nada Hinata.

-Por supuesto que tú, eres la novia- espete con tranquilidad sentándome a su lado.

-Hmp- mire a Sasuke, el asintió dándome la razón.

-No! Yo no fui! No tengo buena puntería…- rechine los dientes al darme cuenta de eso, desde que conozco a Hinata-y no es poco tiempo- nunca le ha dado a la cesta cuando una pelota de basquetbol, nunca ha metido un gol… y en deportes cuando jugamos a las quemadas… me quema a mi y soy de su equipo siempre!

-Es verdad- bufe y me cruce de brazos enojada.

-Entonces fue Sasuke-kun- exclamo Sai con demasiada tranquilidad debo decir.

-No, nunca ayudaría al dobe con algo así, aparte Itachi es mi hermano.

-Pero, no querías vengarte de él porque había besado a la feita?- le cuestiono con cierto toque infantil, yo permanecí quieta con mi labios entreabiertos mirando a Sasuke y sus diferentes muecas.

Tensión.

Enojo.

Coraje.

Todos en contra de Sai.

Aclare mi garganta, los tres me miraron.

-Itachi nunca… me ha besado- luego escuche una carcajada de Hinata, y la tensión ya no era tanta. Sasuke había cerrado los ojos con molestia y Sai, Sai había desaparecido.

-Por que te ríes Hinata?- le pregunte ya incomoda con la situación. Ella comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su risa, y cuando logro detenerse, se seco unas cuantas lágrimas y miro a Sasuke.

-No crees que es cómico que el mejor amigo/enemigo de Naruto-kun haya desmayado a su hermano tirándole una pelota desde no se cuantos metros de distancia, solo porque creía que él te había besado, y sin darse cuenta logro que Naruto-kun ganara- soltó una risita, yo estaba boquiabierta, es la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Hinata durante mas de 15 segundos.

-Hmp, solo fueron 20 metros- ahora me gire para ver a Sasuke, que parecía algo avergonzado.

-Entonces, si lo hiciste! – mi voz salió algo chillona, ya que casi no cabía en mi de la impresión, Sasuke nunca había mostrado esa faceta de venganza-sin-razón.

-No te quedo claro, molestia?- y luego se fue con una mueca bastante indescifrable, al menos para mí.

-Todavia no lo puedo creer- susurre para mi, pero al parecer Hinata me escuchó

-Pues si Sakura, Sasuke-kun estaba celoso- me rasque el mentón

-No-

-Eres mas terca que Sasuke-kun!- bufo mi amiga, yo la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que sí, no… en realidad no, pero este es un gran tema para comenzar una conversación con él- ella arrugo la nariz

-No creo-

-Si, se que es el ser mas orgulloso del mundo, y no va a querer decirme el porque de esto…

-Sep-

-Pero… pero **deberá** decirlo, si o si- me pare y empezó a bajar las gradas, Hinata me siguió.

-Sakura, no- me voltee, ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-Que ocultas?- me cruce de brazos esperando con una respuesta con mis ojos entrecerrados al máximo.

-Yo?, no nada- su voz temblorosa la delató, arquee una ceja y ella trago grueso.

-Dime!- le exigí, ella hizo un pucherito y luego bufo

-Esta bien- dijo de mala gana- en el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun…

Relaje mis brazos y espere, ella bajo unas cuantas gradas mirándome con sigilo.

-La torta la prepare yo! – y salió corriendo.

-HINATA!

.

.

.

Estaba enojada.

Ya han pasado cuatro días. No he querido hablar con Hinata, le daré un escarmiento de una semana sin mí. Sai ha venido a verme un par de veces con los apuntes del colegio. Naruto ayer me trajo ollas y más ollas de ramen medico, según él. Y Sasuke, de él no he sabido nada.

Tire mis sabanas y me acomode mejor, abrase una almohada y luego me puse a toser como condenada. Maldicion! Porque me tenia que enfermar de esta forma!

El día del partido, después de que Hinata me dejo tirada sin explicación alguna, la busque por todas partes, además… casi me atropellan en el estacionamiento, nada mas y nada menos que Itachi -ni siquiera me vio el muy… hijo de su… no, Mikoto-san no tiene la culpa-, para salvarme tuve que tirarme hacia adelante, caí en un charco de agua sucia bastante profundo, _trague por la nariz un poco de agua sin querer_, después de eso camine sola no se cuantas cuadras y llegue a mi casa, veía borroso y me fui a negro en frente de mi madre en la cocina.

Y asi fue, tan simple, nunca se metan con los charcos de agua sucia.

-Sakura-chan!- esa era la voz de mi madre, me senté en la cama, me arregle un poco mi pijama rojo de polar y me estire.

Ella entro con el teléfono en sus manos, me lo entrego.

-Es Sasuke-chan- me dijo en un susurro, y luego salió casi corriendo. Me lleve el teléfono al oído con demasiada pereza y me volví a acostar.

-Bastardo- mi voz nasal lo saludo, y sonreí internamente.

_-Molesta-_

_-_Hasta ahora te dignas a llamarme, en realidad deberías venir a verme- le reproche

_-Clases-_fue su magnifica respuesta

-Te odio

-_Chicle, yo me preocupo de mis notas-_

-Lo siento, pero yo estoy casi muriendo aquí, IDIOTA!- después de eso tosí.

_-Si mueres, soy el primero en enterarme-_

-Mi mamá llamaría primero a una ambulancia, es lógico.

-_Hmp, me llamaría a mi primero, auto veloz gana a ambulancia._- bufe.

-Para que me llamas entonces?

_-El dobe me obligo a hacerlo-_ fruncí el ceño, sentí mi estómago moverse inquieto. Me pare de un salto, tirando el teléfono, y fui a vomitar al baño.

* * *

><p><em>Y otro capitulo más C: Tengo que decir gracias por los reviews, los alerts de todo tipo y los favorites de todo tipo, me gusta que les agrade mi historia.<em>

**Alexiel-Cullen**_, en realidad dejo los "TheEnd" como final de mis pequeñas notitas C: Yo había mencionado que para este fic serán unos 10 capítulos._


End file.
